1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe wrench, and more particularly, to a pipe wrench with a resilient member connected to the second jaw and with an adjustment member to adjust the second jaw.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional pipe wrench is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 351,656 and comprises a first body shaped as a handle, and the first body has a first pivotal portion. A first jaw has a first end pivotably connected to the first body. A second jaw is slidably connected to the first jaw. A link has one end pivotably connected to the second jaw, and the mediate portion of the link is pivotably connected to the first pivotal portion of the first body. The user operates the link to move the second jaw to clamp the object. However, when the second jaw is moved, and the first jaw and the second jaw are rotated to rotate the object an angle, the first and second jaws have to be removed from the object, and then clamp the object from another angular position. The frequent releasing and clamping actions takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a pipe wrench which eliminates the shortcomings mentioned above.